crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash of the Titans
The following is a list of quotes from the 2007 video game Crash of the Titans; they are listed alphabetically by character. Aku Aku *''"Listen up, corn dog. You help us or Crash is gonna sing you some knuckle music."'' Coco Bandicoot *'"Your... hair is dumb!"' *''"Whip her butt and then we'll get pancakes! With cherry topping!"'' *''"You did, Crash! Thanks, big brother!"'' *''Crash! Help me get this gizmo working! At long last, the world will have a way to recycle butter! Hey, that was a good one! Ok ok, hand me the transpalooper. Ha ha, that purple thingy.'' *''"Crash! Help!"'' *''"'' Doctor N. Gin *''"Thank you, master! / Thank you again!! Hotter than the first!"'' *''"That's right, tough guy! Unless you want to buy a new stationery, you respect the master!"'' *''(Tiny) "It's really nice stationery too." (N. Gin) "Oh, I know! Glossy!"'' *''"Ah, come on. He didn't even have a cup."'' *''"Crash, you fool! You are too late! It's time to drop the doom hammer on you. Eh, the doom hammer of doom... upon you, and... let's just dance, baby!"'' *''"Of course not! Disgusting, filthy bandicoots! I hate them with cheese."'' *''"They made it here! Now they can help us save Doctor Cortex! / Don't be ridiculous, you stupid hominid! We're with Nina now! We're with the winner! / But Doctor Cortex is our friend... / You don't have any friends! He always kicked you in the tokus! And other... very... gentle spots! / But I liked it when he did that... / It was kinda fun... Listen. We make a deal with this filthy rodent and pie-nuts-face and they help us save the master. Then we shower them with doom! / Yes! We shower them good! Right in the eyes!"'' *''"I'll be good! I Promise I'll be good!And once my precious master has been freed, I'll gladly betray you!"'' *''"You don't even look like a Bandicoot!"'' *''"That's right, stupids! You have to go to Uka Uka's lab and stop him. That's where they make all the delicious mutants! Maybe your revolting sister is there, too. Eww... girls..."'' Factory intercom announcements *''"You have no one to blame... but your stupid face!"'' *''"Ha ha! Ha ha! Who is the toady sidekick now?!"'' *''"Shower him with fisticuffs! Or is it cuftifists? Gah, just hit him!"'' *''"More polka themes or cantastic doom. Cabbage rolls and coffee!"'' *''"Attention, revolting yet beloved Doom Monkey servants. Tomorrow is 'Make-Your-Child-Work-In-The-Corps Day. Be sure to bring your many rat-like offspring so we can make them do work considered unsafe for robots. Also, please note that Friday is Hawaiian Shirt Day, so try to find a sufficiently tacky shirt. That is all."'' *''"Enjoy... your screaming doom!"'' *''"More minions! I covet it! Victory!"'' *''"Try this on for size, Mister Hairy Butt! Gross! I'm gonna be sick!"'' *''"I wish my brother George was here. Oh, but he was always so superficial."'' *''"I should do a bit on phonetic punctuation while I am up here."'' *''"Oh, I love this part! I could be on Cyborg Idol if that show existed! Why don't they make that show?!"'' *''"I'm running a little low on minions. I gotta wonder why I don't send them all in at once."'' *''"Let's go, underlings, let's go! Let's go... let's see some team spirit out there!"'' *''"Come on, everybody! Sing along! You all know the tune! Doooomy doomy-doooom doom... shooby-doomy-doomy doooom doom..."'' *''"Oh, I am the worst thing to happen to music... since Andrew Lloyd Webber!"'' *''"Stop him, minions! He is after my radioactive... rubber pants!"'' Doctor Neo Cortex *''"Is... Is this thing on? Yeah? Ha ha! I'm back, babies! Surrender to Cortex!"'' *''"Hey, genius. I can't actually hear you. I'm really far away and I'm flying like a hovercraft or something."'' *''"I'm off to do bad things! Ta ta!"'' *''"Crash, you gullible fool! You walked right into my trap. Now I'll have you and the Mojo!"'' *''"How long have had that in your pants?"'' When a Titan is jacked *''"Not that guy! I liked that guy! As a friend..."'' *''"Stop helping him! Snap out of it!"'' *''"You were my favorite!"'' Doom Monkeys When pursuing Crash *''"Attack!"'' *''"Bite and scratch him!"'' *''"Consume bandicoot!"'' *''"Crash Crash Crash Crash Crash!"'' *''"Crash is here! Crash is here!"'' *''"Finish him!"'' *''"Hooray, let's fight!"'' *''"Leeroy!"'' *''"Monkey rage!"'' When attacked by Crash *''"Bully!"'' *''"Why you do that?"'' When killed by Crash *''"Doom for monkey."'' *''"I'm melting, I'm melting! Oh, what a world, what a world!"'' *''"It's over."'' *''"Remember me..."'' *''"Will I dream?"'' *''"Uncle!"'' Nina Cortex *"Take out the trash, girls!" *"Sorry, uncle, but it's time for some young blood to lead us to victory! And now that we have Coco, we can make her build the robot." *''"Oh, I hope Crash tries. I really do. After all, I need a new fur coat. (laughs, then snorts)" *"Get to work on the Doominator! Make more mutant soldiers! I want Wumpa Island smash flat!"'' *''"Oh shut her up!"'' *''"And as for you, I really didn't want to do this myself. I really wanted one of my idiot underlings to destroy you. I really didn't want to get hair all over my clothes! But if you want something done right, use a giant spider-bot!"'' Ratnicians When pursuing Crash *''"There he is!"'' *''"Wonderful. I was hungry!"'' When unable to reach Crash *''"The physics of him being there are just trememdous."'' When killed by Crash *''"Aborting!"'' *''"Medic!"'' Uka Uka *''"Oh yes. I will kill Crash Bandicoot. Kill him... forever."'' Crash *''"woohoo!"'' *''"Pancakes!"'' Crash of the Titans